Broken Relationships
by TCKing12
Summary: It's Phil and Lil's 24th birthday and things start to go downhill after Peter (Me) and Kimi get killed in a car accident. Friendships get ruined and relationships are gone forever. Rugrats and Frozen AU.
1. The Accident

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

_"Location: Modesto, California, April 14th 2025"_

It was Phil and Lil's 24th birthday party at the Java Lava. Everyone was having a blast, playing games, watching the TV, and just talking. Lil, Kimi, and Elsa were sitting at the counter talking when Anna came in from the back.

"I got the stuff guys! Who is ready to get this party started?" Anna shouted.

Anna smiled and she held up a bottle of Vodka in one hand and a bag of chips was in the other hand. Elsa, Lil, and Kimi's mouths dropped and Elsa was the most surprised because she never knew that Anna, her own sister, had ever drank.

"Anna! What are you thinking?" Elsa asked. She went up to her and snatched the bottle out of her hand and she said "Your crazy if your going to be drinking!".

"She's right Anna. Bad things could happen." Peter (Me) said as he walked up, trying to help Elsa out. Anna just smiled as she took the bottle back and she said "Let loose a little Elsa.". She walked over to Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil and she put the stuff down and said "Let the real party begin!".

Tommy looked at what Anna had brought and then back at her.

"Got all of the good stuff too!" Tommy said.

Dil looked at his brother and he asked "T, you drink?".

Tommy shrugged and he said "From time to time.".

Dil shook his head and he walked back to one of the chairs.

Tommy walked over to Elsa, Lil, Kimi, and Peter with a cup and he said "Come on, it's not that bad.".

He smiled and he held his cup out to Elsa who sighed and took a sip. She made a face.

"Never drank?" Tommy asked.

Elsa shook her head and she handed the cup back.

"That stuff is disgusting! I'm not drinking!" Elsa said.

"Your going to miss out on a lot." Tommy said as he walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked angrily.

Lil shrugged and she said "No idea?".

"It means that he's going to get drunk and try something with one of you. But you'd kill him since he's sober." Chuckie said as he walked over. He then said "It's happened before.".

Kimi looked at her brother and she asked "You've gotten drunk before?".

"Only with Tommy, Phil, and Nicole." Chuckie said.

Phil walked over and he said "It'll be fine. You can drink enough so you can still drive.".

Lil laughed and she said "I didn't drive here. Kimi did.".

Phil turned to Kimi and he said "Kimi, you know you like me right?".

Kimi sighed and she said "You know I like you Phil. But you know that I'm married and there's no way that me, Lil, Elsa, and Peter are drinking. Hopefully someone that your riding with will be smart enough to be sober enough to drive home safely.".

She patted him on the cheek and she grabbed Lil's arm and they walked to the back room, away from the alcohol. Elsa and Peter followed them.

"I can't believe that she would bring alcohol!" Elsa said angrily.

"It's Anna. She would be the one to do something like this." Lil said.

* * *

"Way to go Anna! You've made this party ten times better!" Tommy said as he and Anna hit their cups together.

"I know! It would be better if the others would drink though." Anna said.

Dil walked over with a cup and he said "This stuff is pretty good T.".

"Glad your liking it D." Phil said as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, it's about time you start acting like a man." Tommy said.

"Where did Lil, Kimi, Elsa, and Peter go?" Chuckie asked while he took a sip.

"Their in the back. They didn't want to drink." Phil said.

"Good for them." a girl's voice said from behind them. They hadn't even hear the doors open. They turned around to see Angelica standing there with Susie.

"Angelica, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

Angelica put her hands on her hips and she said "I was invited here, but I just decided to show up and make my appearance.".

She pushed past them and she grabbed herself a cup. She drowned her first cup and made herself a second one.

"Happy birthday Phil. I would have said it to Lil if I could find her." Angelica said.

Phi pointed into the back and he said "She's back there, and thanks.".

Susie walked into the back room and she hugged Lil.

"Happy birthday girl." Susie said. She then asked "What are the four of you doing back here?".

"We didn't want to be part of the drinking that's going on." Peter said.

Susie sat on a bean bag and she said "I'm with you guys.".

The four of them spent the rest of their time talking.

* * *

At midnight, Peter looked at the clock and he said "I think that we should be going.".

Everyone nodded and they walked out of the back room.

"Clean up! It's time to close up!" Kimi called out.

Elsa looked at Anna and she said "I don't think that it's safe that your driving.".

However, Anna was out the door with Phil, Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil before they could stop them. Elsa sighed.

"Come on." Peter said.

Kimi locked up and they were gone.

Peter, Kimi, Lil, Elsa, and Susie walked to Peter's car and they got in and drove off. They turned one of the corners and then Anna was behind them.

"She's going to hurt someone." Kimi said nervously as she looked out her rear view mirror. They stopped at the stop sign ahead, but Anna didn't. She ran into the back of them and a car tried to stop, but it hit the driver and front passenger side.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the grass. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing. Tommy, Phil, and Dil were shaken up with cuts and bruises and they were also crying. Chuckie was pacing and he was trying to stay calm.

"Ma'am? Are you this girl's mother?" an officer asked Kira who had tears running down her face.

She nodded.

"And your King Peter's Mother-In-Law right?" the officer asked.

Kira nodded again.

The officer shook his head and he said "I'm sorry... but they aren't going to make it.".

Kira instantly broke down and Chuckie was by her side in an heartbeat. He looked over at Kimi, his sister, and Peter, his Brother-In-Law, laying on the ground where the paramedics had left them. Their blood surrounded them. Chuckie lost it and he broke down with his mother. Chaz was the worst of them. First, he had to deal with the loss of Melinda, his first wife, and now he had to deal with the losses of Kimi and Peter, his Step-Daughter and Son-In-Law.


	2. After The Accident

**Chapter 2: After The Accident**

It had been two weeks since that accident. Peter and Kimi's funeral had been beautiful and nobody knew what to do afterwards. The Rugrats and almost all of The Disney Characters except Anna and Elsa went to the funeral. Elsa didn't go because she had been in a coma since the accident and there was no sign that she was going to wake up soon. Anna didn't go because she wouldn't leave Elsa's side. It had been a tough two weeks for the Finster's. Chaz and Chuckie were more of a mess than they usually were and Chuckie wouldn't talk to anyone and he pretty much hates Anna for what she did.

"You drank too! You agreed to let me bring it!" Anna yelled, mad.

"But I wasn't the one driving!" Chuckie yelled.

"We were all drunk Chuckie. To us, it seemed like a good idea!" Anna said.

Anna had never seen Chuckie this mad before and she knew that their friendship was gone.

"I will never forgive you for this Anna." Chuckie replied coldly.

Chuckie turned and walked away. Anna would never forgive herself ever because in her drunken state she had killed two of her best friends. And she missed them.

Tommy walked in to the hospital room and he walked up and put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I don't blame you. All of us, except Peter, Lil, Kimi, and Elsa, did wrong that night." Tommy said.

Anna looked up and Tommy said "Chuckie will forgive you eventually. It's not in him to stay mad at any of us.".

He then glanced at Elsa briefly and then he walked out.

Anna looked back at Elsa and she grabbed her hand and whispered "I wish you were here Elsa... I miss you so much.". She looked at Elsa's face and Anna had tears in her eyes. Elsa had cuts and bruises from where her head had hit the window.

"I love you Elsa. I am so sorry that this happened." Anna said.

She then bowed her head and she wiped away a tear.


End file.
